Little Erza
by The Ultimate Penguin
Summary: What would happen to fairy tail if there favorite red head armor wearing strawberry cheesecake lover got turned into a year old and said one year old calls Natsu papa and Lucy mama what fresh new chaos has befallen fairy tail now and only one question remains how the hell did she get turned into a baby in the first place
1. Little Fairy Queen

**Little Erza**

Chapter 1: Little Fairy Queen

_'Thinking' _

"Talking"

**Me own nothing Fairy tail owned by Every one that has rights to it**

* * *

Team Natsu was on there way back to there guild from there recent job with some very interesting treasure.

"So what are we going to tell the guild?" Gray asked as they walked towards fairy tail

"We'll just tell them what happen right?" Lucy asked.

"Aye It's not like we can hide it any way." Happy said as he floated above them

"But what are we going to do about Erza?" Natsu asked as he held a little red headed baby wrapped in his scarf

"I guess we could have Levy find a way to change her back." Lucy suggested

"Good idea Luce!" Natsu said loudly

"Ow" Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head

"Idiot we don't want to wake her up." Lucy scolded natsu as she slapped the back of his

"Your right." Natsu sighed as he looked at her face "She's cute like this don't you think ." Natsu said as he watched Erza sleep and drool on his scarf as part of it was in her mouth

"Aye sir" Lucy Gray and Happy said in unison

"Natsu let me hold her." Lucy damaned

"Here you go." Natsu said as he handed Erza to Lucy. When Natsu took Erza away from his chest she missed the warmth that came off of him but once Lucy took hold of her she started to wake up she yawned cutely she open her eyes and looked at Lucy

"Mama." The little Fairy Queen said as she looked at Lucy. Lucy looked at Erza with a shocked look

"WHAT!" The guy's screamed scaring Erza who started to whimper and tried to hide in Lucy's giant brests.

"Will you IDIOTS SHUT UP! Your scaring her." Lucy yelled at the boys

"Mama?" Erza called to Lucy

"Hungwy." Erza wined which made Lucy giggle

"We'll get you something to eat once we get to the guild right boys?" Lucy asked the guys

"Aye sir." All 3 of them in unison. Which made the girls giggle then Erza look at Natsu and cutely tilted her to the side

"What is it Erza?" Natsu asked the little fairy queen.

"Papa!" Erza exclaimed holding out her hands wanting to be held by Natsu.

"HUN!" Gray and happy said while Natsu just stared at the little fairy queen with a dumbfound look spread across his face.

"Papa!" Erza exclaimed holding out her hands wanting to be held by Natsu.

"Hehe I think you should hold her Natsu before she starts to cry." Lucy hinted at while giving Erza to him he hesitantly took her but once he had her in his arms he was relaxed she snuggled into his shoulder.

* * *

**WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER PROMISE ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT.**


	2. Aunt Mirajane

**Little Erza**

Chapter 2: Aunt Mirajane**  
**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

**I don't own fairy tail sadly but I do own nothing so yay let's get going with the**

* * *

_Last time on Little Erza_

_Papa!" Erza exclaimed holding out her hands wanting to be held by Natsu._

_"HUN!" Gray and happy said while Natsu just stared at the little fairy queen with a dumbfound look spread across his face._

_"Papa!" Erza exclaimed holding out her hands wanting to be held by Natsu._

_"Hehe I think you should hold her Natsu before she starts to cry." Lucy hinted at while giving Erza to him he hesitantly took her but once he had her in his arms he was relaxed she snuggled into his shoulder._

* * *

"She's so cute!" Mirajane squealed as she Looked at the little red head wrap in Natsu's Scarf in said owner of scarf arms drooling on his shoulder sleeping

"Shhhh keep it down Mira we don't want to wake her up no do we." Lucy scolded Mira as she tried to quite down the demon of fairy tail

"I'm sorry it's just that Erza looks so cute like that." Mira stated as she looked at the little fairy queen sound asleep in Natsu arms using his right shoulder as a pillow.

If you haven't already guessed team Natsu made it back to fairy tail when they arrived they were question who the little girl was they said it was Erza Makarov was going to ask how it happen but Mirajane was quicker as she went up to the little fairy queen in natus arms and looked at her Erza let out a cute little yawn which made Mira squeal that brings us to wear we are now.

"Natsu can I hold her can I hold her?" Mirajane begged wanting to hold the little fairy queen.

"Yea sure I don't see why not." Natsu said as he got conformation from Lucy with a nod for yes he then handed Erza to Mira. Mira carefully cradle Erza in her arms. Erza gained a look of discomfort as she missed the warm her 'father' naturally gave off. Eventually not having her 'fathers' warmth woke Erza up she looked up at Mira and started to cry

"Oh Erza please don't cry." Mirajane send in a soothing voice as she tried to stop Erza from crying.

"Mama!" Erza said in between her sobs Lucy heard Erza cries for her and she immediately scooped Erza up from Mirajanes arms and started to sooth her

"Its ok now Erza mamas got you." Lucy said as she rocked Erza back forth Erza stop crying when she heard Lucy's voice Erza opened her eyes to look at Lucy

"Mama!" Erza squealed in delight as Lucy adjusted Erza to wear Erza was sitting on her left arm and using her shoulder as a pillow. Lucy hugged Erza

"MAMA!" The rest of the guild exclamied scaring Erza once again Erza tried hiding in Lucy's ample bust all but three people freaked out those three were Natsu,Gray,and Happy.

"Its ok Erza they won't hurt you there just freaked out." Lucy said trying to sooth her 'daughter'.

"That's so cute!" Mirajane squealed as she was the first one to regain her composer and walked up to Lucy and Erza

"Yea little Erza is the cutest." Lisanna said as she regained her composer next and walked up to the little fairy queen

"Yea Erza woke on are way hear and she looked at me and called me mama and then called Natsu papa." Lucy told the Strauss girls.

"That's really cute!" Mira and Lisanna squealed.

"Mama."

"Yes Erza?"

"How Twey." Erza said cutely as she asked how Mira and Lisanna where

"There your aunt Mirajane and aunt Lisanna." Lucy told the little fairy queen

"Awnt Miwa and awnt Lisa." Erza said cutely as she tilted her head to the side

"Huh you said there names I'm so proud of you." Lucy said as she kissed erza fore head earning a giggle from The 1 year old

"Mama." Erza called for Lucy

"Hugwy." Erza said as her little stomach grumbled

"Hehe I did say I would get you some food when we got here hey Mira can you make some baby food for little Erza here?" Lucy giggle and asked the beautiful barmaid.

"Sure thing Lucy just sit at the bar while I go make Erza some food." Mira told Lucy which she got a nod from the blond and made her way to the bar with Lisanna and most of the girls in tow.

Lucy sat down at the bar with Lisanna siting to her right and Levy to her left and Makarov siting on the bar in front of Lisanna. Lucy set Erza down on the bar. Erza looked at Levy and titled her head cutely

"Hi Erza I'm your aunt Levy." Levy said

"Awnt Wevy." Erza said trying out Levy's name.

"Yep you got it." Levy said kissing Erza on the fore head getting a giggle out of the little girl

"So how was she turned into a baby?" Makarov asked Lucy

"Well...it happen like this"

* * *

**AND DONE WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT SO REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW ALSO HAVE A NEW STORY OUT CALLED THE YOUNG MAN FROM THE FUTURE SO GO CHECK IT OUT ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT :) **


	3. How it happened

**Little Erza**

Chapter 3: How it happened**  
**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

"**Spells**"

**I don't own fairy tail sadly but I do own nothing so yay let's get going with th****e**

* * *

_Last time on Little Erza_

_"Hi Erza I'm your aunt Levy." Levy said_

_"Awnt Wevy." Erza said trying out Levy's name._

_"Yep you got it." Levy said kissing Erza on the fore head getting a giggle out of the little girl_

_"So how was she turned into a baby?" Makarov asked Lucy_

_"Well...it happen like this"_

* * *

"So What are suppose to be looking for again?" Natsu asked as they walked into a deep cave lighting his hand on fire so they could see

"We are suppose to be looking for a hour glass." Erza said as she pulled out the map the client gave them

"What the hell is a hour glass?" Natsu asked while Lucy face palmed and Gray sweat dropped and happy was munching on a fish

"You really are a idiot." Gray said

"You want to go you 2 Jewel striper!" Natsu roared.

"Bring it on bubblegum!" Gray yelled.

"NOCK IT OF BOTH OF YOU and Natsu come over here I need more light." The mighty queen of the Fairies order Natsu grumbled and walked over towards Erza

"Oh so that's were we go ok all we need to do is keep going down the this cave and we should fine." Erza said as she put the map back in her re-quip space. For another good hour they walked inside the cave the reach a pool of water in the cave Gray and Erza were about to jump in until Natsu spoke up.

"Wait Guys don't jump in the water smells weird!"

"Well what should we do the hour glass is right over this pool." Erza said re-quipping the map again looking for a alternate rout. Natsu then threw a little fire ball into the pool then the pool erupted in a blaze the pool was not filled with water but with Petroleum.

"Well at least we have more light." Lucy joked as she started to sweat from the fire along with Gray Happy and Erza they where all jealous of Natsu as he was not affected by the heat the blaze was giving of.

"I see the hour glass over there." Gray called seeing the hour glass threw the inferno it was on a small pilar at about waist high

"Gray make us a bridge over the fire." The mighty Titania Ordered

"You got one bridge coming right **Ice Make Bridge**." The ice Mage said as he crafted a bridge over the inferno to the other side. Erza was the first one to the other side when she touched the Hour glass it glowed purple the purple glow then enveloped Erza and de aged her team Natsu walked up to the pile of close and armor that was formally Erza.

What they saw when they got closer they heard crying from the armor when Lucy got close she saw a little naked baby with shoulder length red hair.

"And that's how Erza was turned into this cute little thing." Lucy said as she tickled Erza and which earned her a cute giggle from the one year old.

"What did you do with the hour glass?" Makarov asked

"Natsu destroyed it." Lucy answered

"I see." Makarov said not needing any further detail

"Do you now how old she is?" Levy asked as she watched Lucy play with her 'daughter'.

"She is a one year old" Lucy answered as she played with the giggling Erza.

"How do you know that? Lisanna asked as she tickled Erza getting more giggles out of the little fairy queen

"Well we ran into crime scorcher and Ultear told us it threw her arc of time magic." Lucy

"How did Jellal react when he saw our little fairy queen here?" Lisanna asked

"It was hilarious he blushed then fainted and got back up like nothing happen." Natsu said answering Lucy question for her as he walked up to the girls at the bar.

"Papa!" Erza exclaimed as Natsu came into her lone of vision she held out her hands wanting to be held by him. Natsu picked her up and Erza then put her tiny arms around his neck and hugged him Natsu hugged her back all the girls let out a awww and Makarov smirked at Natsu

"I think she likes you more than me Natsu." Lucy pouted as she was jealous of her pink haired friend

"So when am I gonna get my scarf back?" Natsu asked

"I don't know but were gonna have to go shopping for little Erza here." Lucy said as she watch Natsu play with Erza

"Did somebody say shopping." Mirajane said as she came back with Erza's baby food she almost fainted at the cute sight before her Erza was hugging Natsu and he was hugging her back but she kept strong she put the tray down on the bar then fainted.

* * *

**AND DONE WITH THE 3RD CHAPTER HOPED YOU ALL LIKED IT SO REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT SEE YA**


	4. Shopping

**Little Erza**

Chapter 4: Shopping**  
**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

"**Spells**"

**I don't own fairy tail sadly but I do own nothing so yay let's get going with th****e**

* * *

_Last time on Little Erza_

_"Papa!" Erza exclaimed as Natsu came into her lone of vision she held out her hands wanting to be held by him. Natsu picked her up and Erza then put her tiny arms around his neck and hugged him Natsu hugged her back all the girls let out a awww and Makarov smirked at Natsu_

_"I think she likes you more than me Natsu." Lucy pouted as she was jealous of her pink haired friend_

_"So when am I gonna get my scarf back?" Natsu asked_

_"I don't know but were gonna have to go shopping for little Erza here." Lucy said as she watch Natsu play with Erza_

_"Did somebody say shopping." Mirajane said as she came back with Erza's baby food she almost fainted at the cute sight before her Erza was hugging Natsu and he was hugging her back but she kept strong she put the tray down on the bar then fainted._

* * *

"Why did you guys have to drag me along." Natsu wined as Mira Lucy Lisanna and Levy had dragged him to a clothing store so they could get some baby cloths for Little Erza

"We brought you because we need some one to hold Erza while we shop and since she only let's me or you hold her." Lucy said as she dragged Natsu threw the baby cloth store looking some thing cute for Erza she was right Erza started to cry if Natsu or herself she had somewhat warm up to Levy if Levy wanted to hold her Natsu or Lucy had to be right there though

"Couldn't you have just watched her while you guys shopped I for her stuff cause I know she needs cloths in all." Natsu said as he stood behind Lucy while she looked at some baby cloths Natsu was completely board but little Erza was having the time of her life seeing all the different stuff she had wide little brown eyes and was giggling the whole time

"Because with you here I dont have to worry that much about Erza and I can double the amount of stuff I can carry." Lucy giggled and Natsu sighed.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" Natsu asked

"Nope." Lucy said as she continued to search threw the clothing rack natsu sighed and looked down at Erza who was staring at something intensely to his left she was sitting on his left arm he followed her line of sight and saw a little cake slice plushie with a strawberry on top sitting on a shelf with a bunch of other random plushies

"Cwake." Erza as she reach out for it

"Hehe something's never change." Natsu chuckled as he walked towards the Plushie of Erza's desire he picked it up and grab it for her and gave it to her She squealed in delight as she hugged the cake slice to death Natsu shook his head and chuckled

"I guess it doesn't matter her age she will love her cake." Natsu said as he watched her play with the cake

"Don't eat it." Natsu said as he watched Erza put the cake in her mouth and try to eat the cake

* * *

**And done with the fourth Chapter I know it's short but I thought it should end were I ended it hope you all thought it was cute so yea review fav and follow oh and if you like my other story's the 8th chapter to Erza Dragneel Flame Dragon Slayer is out so yay Ultimate Penguin sighing off**


	5. Who's Erza Gonna Stay With?

**Little Erza**

Chapter 5: Who's Erza Gonna Stay With?**  
**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

"**Spells**"

**I don't own fairy tail sadly but I do own nothing so yay let's get going with th****e**

* * *

_Last time on Little Erza_

_"Cwake." Erza as she reach out for it_

_"Hehe something's never change." Natsu chuckled as he walked towards the Plushie of Erza's desire he picked it up and grab it for her and gave it to her She squealed in delight as she hugged the cake slice to death Natsu shook his head and chuckled_

_"I guess it doesn't matter her age she will love her cake." Natsu said as he watched her play with the cake_

_"Don't eat it." Natsu said as he watched Erza put the cake in her mouth and try to eat the cake_

* * *

Natsu and the girls were on there way back from the baby cloth store Lucy was caring Erza as the girls made Natsu carry there bags. Natsu got his scarf back Erza was now Dressed in a pink and blue striped t-shirt with a cup cake on the front with pink pants with a cup cake on the left side of her hip on the pants Erza had her cake slice plushie in her arms as they walked back to the guild

"You all so owe me food or fire when we get back." Natsu stated in a annoyed tone

"We know." all the girls said unison as they continued to walked towards

"Natsu you want some fire now?" Levy asked kinda feeling bad for making Natsu carry all the bags

"If you don't mind Levy." Natsu said wanting something to eat

"Ok then I get you some fire Solid Script Magic Fire." Levy said as she summoned fire in the form of the word fire Natsu quickly ate the flame Erza giggled at the sound Natsu made when he slurped down the fire

"Thanks Levy."

"No problem."

"It's getting pretty late who is Erza going to stay with?" Lisanna asked as they walked back to the guild as the sun was almost done setting

"Well she only comfortable with me or Natsu so I think she will stay with me." Lucy said

"Thats pretty understandable." Mira said but deep down she wanted watch little Erza Mira loved kids but when it came to baby's Mira just gushed over them but alas Erza hasn't warmed up enough to her yet but she will eventually

"Mama! Papa! Sweepy!" Erza whined, pushing her head into Lucy's chest. Lucy cooed at the small girl and began to rock back and forth, hoping to comfort the girl as she hummed a broken tune.

"Well looks like I'm heading home for the night you guys Natsu come with me so you can drop Erza clothes and stuff of." Lucy said as she turn to her right and started to walk down the path to her house while waving goodbye with Natsu right on her tail

"Goodnight Lucy, Goodnight Erza, Goodnight Natsu." Mira Lisanna and Levy said in uniso waving good bye to there friends and

"Night." Natsu and Lucy said together.

* * *

**AND DONE WITH THE FITH CHAPTER HOPED YOU ALL LIKED IT SO REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW PENGUIN OUT **


	6. Bath Time and Bed Time

**Little Erza**

Chapter 6: Bath Time and Bed Time**  
**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

"**Spells**"

**I don't own fairy tail sadly but I do own nothing so yay let's get going with th****e**

* * *

_Last time on Little Erza_

_"Mama! Papa! Sweepy!" Erza whined, pushing her head into Lucy's chest. Lucy cooed at the small girl and began to rock back and forth, hoping to comfort the girl as she hummed a broken tune._

_"Well looks like I'm heading home for the night you guys Natsu come with me so you can drop Erza clothes and stuff of." Lucy said as she turn to her right and started to walk down the path to her house while waving goodbye with Natsu right on her tail_

_"Goodnight Lucy, Goodnight Erza, Goodnight Natsu." Mira Lisanna and Levy said in uniso waving good bye to there friends and_

_"Night." Natsu and Lucy said together._

* * *

Natsu And Lucy were on there to Lucy apartment so they could set up Erza's crib on there way there day had turned to night and Erza's little eyes were wide open from all the colors of the sings and street lamps that were on so her eyes dart for one thing to another while giggling but her fun stopped when Lucy entered her apartment and Erza pouted when all her pretty colors were gone

"Well were here Natsu you can put those down over there and can you please set up Erza's crib while me and this silly girl have bath time." Lucy said as she pointed to some random corner in her apartment

"Sure thing." Natsu said

"Oh and can you give me her toys for the bath?" Lucy asked

"I don't know which bag it's you guys gave me forty bags how the hell am I spouse to know which one has what in it" Natsu wined as he putt down all forty bags of baby stuff half of it was baby clothes the other half was suff need to take care of a baby and one giant box for the crib

"Just look for it please?" Lucy asked as Erza had her cake plushie in her arms

"huh fine hell maybe I get lucky and it's the first bag I look in." Natsu sighed as he pick a random bag and looked in it

"Ha what you know I am lucky I pic the right or." Natsu said as the bag he looked in had Erza's bath toys in it.

"Here you go." Natsu said as he gave Lucy the bag of toys

"Thank you now it's bath time Erza." Lucy said looking down at the little fairy queen when the word 'bath' came up Erza looked up at her with a large grin and happily clapped her hands together and giggled as they turn around and headed for Lucy bath room

"Ok now how the hell do I put a crib together?" Natsu asked him self

Lucy sat on the floor beside the bathtub, resting her side on the side of the tub while she watched Erza play with her toys. She reeled back when she splashed water into his face. Erza laughed as she wiped her face dry with a towel at her side."You think that's funny?" Lucy asked playfully. she dipped her fingertips into the lukewarm water and flicked some back at Erza.

Erza whined and pouted, causing Lucy to smirk. "What? You can dish it out but you can't take it?" As if understanding what Lucy said, Erza swiped her hand into the water to get Lucy back, effectively soaking the front of Lucy shirt. She growled playfully and made a move to splash back. After a good 10 minutes of splashing each other the 'mother' and 'daughter' came out of the bathroom Erza was in purple footy pajamas with a cupe cake on the front and Lucy was in a baby blue shirt that stop at her belly button with pink pajama pants on.

"Should have figured." Lucy sighed as she saw Natsu on her bed knocked out she looked over and saw that the box for the crib was not even open she shock her head she then felt Erza snuggle into her right shoulder she looked down and saw that Erza was fast asleep in her arms

"Just this once Natsu I let you sleep in my bed with me in it." Lucy said as she got in the bed with her little passenger after a little bit Lucy fell asleep so she didn't see Natsu turn over and pull her and Erza closer to him.

* * *

**AND DONE WITH THE SIXTH CHAPTER HOPE IT WAS CUTE ENOUGH FOR YOU GUYS SO YA REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW ULTIMATE PENGUIN SINGING OFF SYŌNARA ;p**


	7. Erza's New Favorite Word

**Little Erza**

Chapter 7: Erza's New Favorite Word **  
**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

"**Spells**"

**Also little authors note I hate to say it guys but this story will be ending on chapter 10 so please don't hate me you will be getting a epilogue so technicality you will be getting 4 more chapters so please don't hate me I was never planing on making this super long story anyway so again please don't hate me**

**I don't own fairy tail sadly but I do own nothing so yay let's get going with th****e**

* * *

_Last time on Little Erza_

_"Should have figured." Lucy sighed as she saw Natsu on her bed knocked out she looked over and saw that the box for the crib was not even open she shock her head she then felt Erza snuggle into her right shoulder she looked down and saw that Erza was fast asleep in her arms_

_"Just this once Natsu I let you sleep in my bed with me in it." Lucy said as she got in the bed with her little passenger after a little bit Lucy fell asleep so she didn't see Natsu turn over and pull her and Erza closer to him._

* * *

_Lucy's Apartment 7:00 Am_

Lucy sighed when she realized she was awake, but opted to keep her eyes closed. She just felt too comfortable she tried to shift her wait but felt something by her side .Finally deciding to peel her eyes open, she glanced down and saw Erza sleeping peacefully beside her Lucy was surprised to see that she thought for sure that Erza was going to wake up in the middle of the night.

"Well looks like it's time to get up." Lucy said groggily as she tried to get out of bed but then she felt someone bring her back she looked down at her waist and saw a arm around it she traced the arm back and saw Natsu still perfectly asleep normally she would've flip out and beat the shit out of Natsu but she had Little Erza with her so she couldn't

"Damn it Natsu." Lucy cursed quietly but she would be lying to her self if she said she didn't like it so she moved his arm of her and got out of bed with a yawning Erza in her arms As the little fairy queen woke up she then Lucy kick Natsu out of her bed sending him flying out the window she look out her window and saw Natsu groaning in pain

"Hmph severs him right Erza?" Lucy asked the fully awake toddler in her arms

"Aye sir!" Erza chirped cutely

"Your to cute for your own good Erza." Lucy cooed as she kissed Erza's forehead which made Erza giggle in delight

_Fairy Tail 9:00 Am_

"So this little brat is Erza?" Laxus questioned Lucy who had Erza in her arms

"Yep." Lucy answered

"Ahahahahahahah that's fucking halirous!" Laxus said threw his lafter.

"Your reaction is not that different from what I pictured it." Lucy said as she shifted Erza wait in her arms

"Is that so how did you picture it?" Laxus questioned

"Well I thought you wou-"

"Fucking." Erza said innocently cutting her 'mom' off making Lucy and Laxus freeze

"W-What d-did y-you just say Erza?" Lucy questioned the little Titania

"Fucking?" Erza said as she titled her head to the side cutely making Lucy mad while Laxus started to scoot away from the fellow blond

"Laxus." Lucy said with clear venom in her voice

"Shit." Laxus said under his breath not wanting to get in more trouble Laxus turned around slowly and flinch a little under Lucy!'s death glare she was giving him

"Levy." Lucy called to her best friend

"Yea Lu." Levy said as she walked up to the busty blond.

"Hold Erza for me." Lucy said giving Erza to levy

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to beat up Laxus." Lucy said cracking her wip

"Why?!"

"Because of the word Erza just said." Lucy said storming off towards Laxus who deiced to run from the fellow blond

"What did you say Erza?" Levy question the little red

"Fucking." Erza said innocently with a cute smile.

* * *

**And done with the 7th chapter for awhile I didn't know what to do then I figured it out have Erza learn a curse word from some one in the guild so I was like who should I pick and then I thought why not Laxus and I sure some of you wanted to see his reaction to Little Erza and I gave it to you this chapter so any way Review fav and follow **

**(put on Epic background music and set off explosion's)**

**ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT! ;)**


	8. The Answere To Our Little Problem?

**Little Erza**

Chapter 8: The Answer To Our Little Problem?**  
**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

"**Spells**"

**I don't own fairy tail sadly but I do own nothing so yay let's get going with th****e story**

* * *

_Last time on Little Erza_

_"What did you say Erza?" Levy question the little red._

_"Fucking." Erza said innocently with a cute smile._

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall 11:00 Am_

"So Levy have you found a answere to our little Erza problem?" Lucy asked as she sat down next to Levy at her table full of books

"I think I have found reference to something like what happen to Erza but and maybe how to fix it." Levy explained

"Really how?" Lucy asked

"Well first we would need someone that nose Ark Of Time magic." Levy explained the first steps

"We can get Ultear!" Lucy exclamed

"Next we need the Erza best friend." Levy said the third step

"Who is Erza's best friend?" Lucy questioned the solid script mage.

"I think either you,Mira,Gray,or Natsu." Levy answered while she got in a thinking pose

"Next we need a dragon slayer,a god slayer,and a demon slayer." Levy explained more

"We can get those."

"Next we need the people who know the four basic elements in magic." Levy explained

"Ok I think we can do that." Lucy tried to think of who they knew who new water magic,fire magic,earth magic,and wind magic.

"Next we need someone who nose a similar magic as Erza and is very strong in it." Levy continued to explain

"We can do that." Lucy thinking of the brown haird swordswomen of mermaid heel

"Next we need cestial spirit magic and heavenly body magic." Levy explained

"So me and Jellal."

"And that should fix Erza's problem." Levy said as she finshed explaining a possible fix to the Erza's age problem.

"That a lot of people we need to get just to help Erza." Lucy said.

"Yeah but we got to do it to help Erza...by the way we're is Erza?" Levy asked

"Over at the bar with Mira,Natsu,and Gray." Lucy answered and Levy looked over at the bar and saw a giggling little Erza in Natsu's lap as Gray made random shapes with his ice make and every now and then Mira would transform her face into somthing and Erza would giggle in delight.

"Erza's to cute for her own good like that." Levy said

"Yay I know." Lucy sighed

* * *

**I know this is a extremly short chapter its I just haven't had any insperation or motivation for Little Erza in a awhile so I'm sorry hope this sufficed so review fav and follow **

**(Put on epic music and set off explosion's)**

**ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT! ;)**


End file.
